


Content

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A normal day.





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> For 12 Months Challenge, August '19. "Genderswap" -- and the always-a-girl!Elijah I've always meant to write

Elisha Kiel raked her fingers through her silvery-white hair before looking expectantly up at where Blue Frame had nestled into its berth in the hangar. Gai sure was taking his time. There was no sign of damage to Blue Frame's exterior, though, so Elisha assumed Gai was fine and likely just adding something into the machine's computer while it was fresh in his mind. Gai spent plenty of time tweaking Blue Frame, though Elisha could understand why-- It was still new, and it hadn't been built just for him; Gai had to make it his. 

Finally, the cockpit opened and Elisha started forward. There was no way Gai hadn't seen her lingering, but that didn't matter. She wanted to make sure he was fine before doing anything else. Her GINN didn't need anything other than a bit of paint and a partial reload on ammo, so it wasn't like she was skipping out on anything vital... She just wanted... 

"Good job," Gai said as his feet his the deckplating. Elisha couldn't help smiling. Most of the heavy-lifting had been entirely on Gai, but... she had managed a couple good moments. 

"Thanks," she replied, before falling into step beside him. 

Content.


End file.
